starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ауребеш
Ауребеш ( ) — алфавит, обычно используемый для записи основного галактического языка. Название алфавита происходило от комбинации названий первых двух букв — аурек и беш. Особенности thumb|left|150px|Эмблема [[Правительство Корпоративного сектора|Правительства Корпоративного сектора с надписью как на ауребеше, так и на высшем галактическом]] Ауребеш включал в себя согласные, гласные, диграфы и знаки пунктуации. Слова разделялись пробелами. Порядок чтения обычно был слева направо и сверху вниз. Для обозначения заглавных букв символы зеркально отображались. Символом республиканского кредита была буква реш ( ) («Р» в слове «Республика») с двумя вертикальными линиями, перечеркивающими верхнюю половину символа. Буквы алфавита также использовались для обозначения музыкальных ключей, например, буква креш. Некоторые символы в ауребеше соответствовали диграфам (сочетаниям букв) в высшем галактическом алфавите. Например, сочетание th в высшем галактическом могло быть записано на ауребеше либо сочетанием букв «трилл» ( ) и «херф» ( ), либо одной буквой «теш» ( ). История История происхождения ауребеша затеряна в глубине веков. Предполагается, что ауребеш произошёл от ракатанского письма и распространился по Галактике во времена Бесконечной Империи, а дальнейшее распространение получил во время Альсаканских конфликтов примерно в 17000 ДБЯ. Однако же, известно, что уже в 25793 ДБЯ население Колонизированных миров использовало как минимум схожую с ауребешем письменность, так как при первом контакте с представителями Бесконечной Империи они смогли без труда прочесть надписи на ракатанских кораблях.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 3: Шторм Силы, часть 3Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 6: Узник Богана, часть 1 За кулисами Развитие Сходное с ауребешем письмо, которое можно увидеть в Оригинальной трилогии, на самом деле — случайный набор символов, с помощью которого создатели фильма, по-видимому, не собирались передавать какой-либо текст. Впервые символы были приведены в соответствие с их английскими эквивалентами Стивеном Крейном ( ) из «West End Games» в «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» (1994) для использования в играх «''Star Wars Miniatures Battles»» и «''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game»». В дальнейшем ауребеш расширили добавлением знаков пунктуации в дополнении «''Imperial Entanglements''» (1996) к «Star Wars Miniatures Battles». thumb|Знаки ауребеша на панели управления «Звезды Смерти» «Оригинальный» ауребеш иногда использовался в электронных и настольных играх, например, «Star Wars Monopoly». Поскольку набор символов в фильмах случайный, попытки читать их согласно обозначениям, придуманным West End Games, бессмысленны: большинство слов в фильме оказываются составленными из одних согласных, а некоторые символы, появляющиеся на экране, вообще отсутствуют в ауребеше, созданном West End Games. В трилогии-приквеле и в специальной редакции оригинальной трилогии используется соответствие, придуманное West End Games, и текст может быть преобразован в английский. Текст, который можно увидеть на экране просмотра в «''Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск»» написан на английском, а не на ауребеше, поскольку к тому моменту ауребеш ещё не был придуман в реальном мире. Впервые ауребеш появился пять лет спустя в «''Возвращении джедая»». Также ауребеш можно было заметить ещё в «Новой надежде». Ауребеш и латиница thumb|[[Мейс Винду выводит на листе бумаги буквы ауребеша]] Присутствие латиницы во вселенной «Звёздных войн» было ретконически обосновано в статье Джона Хазлетта «The Written Word», опубликованной на сайте «Star Wars Hyperspace» в марте 2010 года, в которой латинский алфавит назван высшим галактическим алфавитом и объяснено, что он использовался для каких-либо церемониальных целей, официальных документов, а также для условных обозначений. В этой же статье объяснено и присутствие букв греческого алфавита (например, в названиях шаттлов) — внутри вселенной он соответствует тионскому алфавиту. Слово «ауребеш» было образовано таким же образом, как и слово «алфавит», которое происходит от названий двух букв греческого алфавита: альфы и беты. Внутри вселенной можно видеть арабские цифры, к примеру в мультсериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» можно увидеть стилизованные арабские цифры на технике и робах заключённых; однако, созданные фанами шрифты представляют собой числовую систему, основанную на линиях и точках. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Шторм Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Узник Богана» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Война Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 2: Посвящение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 10: Точка воспламенения, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 13: Дни страха, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 16: Ночи гнева, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 19: Пелена ненависти, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 20: Пелена ненависти, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 22: Рыцари страдания, часть 1» * ««Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Мотивы предсказателя»» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Возвращение (трейлер)» * «Хронология 12: Великая гиперпространственная война» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 4» * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Прелюдия к восстанию» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Глаза революции» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death» * * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance» * * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * «Войны клонов: Соседи» * * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле» * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Джедай: Эйла Секура» * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * «The Clone Wars: Strange Allies» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 65: Демонстрация Силы, часть 1» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 71: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 74: Осада Салукемая, часть 1» * «Ситизис» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 3» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 5» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 14: Голубой урожай, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 28: Огонь не угас, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 29: Огонь не угас, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 31: Огонь не угас, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 32: Огонь не угас, часть 5» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 3: Железное затмение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 5: Железное затмение, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 6: Трудные мишени, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 8: Трудные мишени, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 9: Трудные мишени, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 10: Трудные мишени, часть 5» * «Кровные узы: Джанго и Боба Фетты, часть 2» * «Кровные узы: Боба Фетт мёртв, часть 1» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «Star Wars: DroidWorks» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Under a Black Sun» * «Operation: Shadowpoint» * «Негодяи» * «Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4» * «Star Wars 5: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 5» * «Star Wars 6: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 6» * «Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 11: Из руин Альдераана, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 14: Пять дней одного ситха, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 19: Разбитая мечта, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 20: Разбитая мечта, часть 2» * * * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Rebel Heist 2» * «Rebel Heist 3» * * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * «Призрак прошлого» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 0: Беженцы, пролог» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 5: Беженцы, часть 5» * «Invasion: Rescues 6» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 21: Неукротимые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 27: В Ядро Галактики» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 35: Грозы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 1» Неканоничные появления * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «''Dear Anakin»«—''Star Wars Manga: Black» * * «The Phantom Clone» * «Old Wounds» * «The Star Wars 1» * «The Star Wars 2» * «The Star Wars 3» * «The Star Wars 4» * »''Perfect Evil, Part 2»»—''Звёздные войны: Серебряная» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out» * «Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars» }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * «The DarkStryder Campaign» * * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * «Heroes & Rogues» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * «Imperial Entanglements» * «The Kathol Outback» * «Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures» * «The Kathol Rift» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Instant Adventures» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * * «Introductory Adventure Game» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Mos Eisley Adventure Set» * * «The Black Sands of Socorro» * «Tapani Sector Instant Adventures» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook» * * «Platt's Smugglers Guide» * «Pirates & Privateers» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «Alien Encounters» * «Hideouts & Strongholds» * «The Far Orbit Project» * «Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections» * * * * «Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Galactic Campaign Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * «Справочник по звездолётам Галактики (2007 год)» * «Galaxy Tiles» * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection» * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * * * * «Scum and Villainy» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клонов» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1» * * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * * * * * «Галактика интриг» * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition» * «Star Wars: Millennium Falcon: A 3-D Owner's Guide» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2» * * }} * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * * * * * * «How to Speak Wookiee: A Manual for Inter-Galactic Communication» * «Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Star Wars: The Secret Life of Droids» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Galactic Passport» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: Roleplaying Game BETA» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: A Galactic Pop-Up Adventure» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * * * «Star Wars: Complete Vehicles» * * «How to Speak Droid with R2-D2: A Communication Manual» * * «Star Wars Art: Concept» * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * «Death Star Owner's Workshop Manual» * «Enter the Unknown» * * * «Suns of Fortune» * «Dangerous Covenants» * «The Jewel of Yavin» * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Beginner Game» * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: Game Master's Kit» * «Far Horizons» * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Mask of the Pirate Queen» * ''The Old Republic'' Holonet * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Смотри также * Языки Внешние ссылки * Aurebesh Font — TrueType-шрифт ауребеша, разработанный Майком Уэббом. * Aurabesh Font — ещё один шрифт с возможностью просмотра. * Text & Graphics — часть «Star Wars Technical Commentaries» Кёртиса Сакстона. * Ауребеш в архиве РФКЗВ * Категория:Письменность